Othersider
by Mason the Cat
Summary: A series of one-shots. Allen's observations, thoughts, and theories on the doppelgangers that dwell on the other side; the Othersiders.
1. Chapter 1

A quick one-shot that might turn into a series later.

Enjoy! I don't own -Man.

* * *

It began after I used the Ark. The shadows. Were. Breathing.

No, they weren't just breathing. They were watching me, too.

The first time I saw the eyes, I screamed. I was so scared of them, blood red and watching, that I could stifle the noise coming from my throat. When Link barged in and questioned me, I told him I must of imagined it, that I was only tired and there was nothing wrong. Only I was tired. I can't sleep.

Its watching me and I can't sleep. Always watching and waiting, but for what I can't figure out.

It must hate me though. I feel the animosity toward me like fire, burning holes into me. I need to stay away from it. But, it's everywhere! I can't hide from it. It wants me dead.

* * *

I saw its face. I saw its face! It. Looks. Like. Me.

I don't understand why it looks like me, but I don't like it. I try not to react to it, as my day goes on it follows me around, but seeing it in every mirror, crack, crevice, and shadow terrifies me even more. And everyone is starting to notice.

Lenalee is worried about me, Link is cautious around me, Komui tries to help but can't, Lavi is held up in the library, and Kanda doesn't seem to care. Why can't they see it? It's right there, following me around like a shadow. And they still can't see it! Why? Why is it tormenting me!?

* * *

It spoke and...it sounds like me. Why? Why are you like me?! Leave me alone! NOW!

* * *

I...I'm scared. It's dark and it is coming... No... It's going to kill me.

Please. I have to live on... For everyone.

* * *

_I do not hate you. I'm alone. Loneliness hurts. I want someone to talk to me._

_Please. I want someone to live for... Anyone._

* * *

A month passed and Allen seemed completely fine. He ate like usual, trained like usual, and even did paperwork with Link. As time passed, everyone forgot about how Allen had been so scared, even of his own shadow. Allen, however, was not the same. His shadow was different. Some people even described how they felt the shadow look at them.

That is what they are. Othersiders are shadows that slip through the cracks in reality, someone who is you but not. In fact, Allen has met not only his own Othersider, but Kanda's, Lavi's, Lenalee's -before it was ripped to shreds-, and Komui's. His dark copy smiled a shark-toothed grin at him, before slipping away through the glass of the mirror. And Allen was still scared. Because it wanted to kill him.

And it would. But, not if he killed it first.


	2. Chapter 2

Another one-shot I thought of for this.

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man.

* * *

The second Othersider he saw had no ill intentions toward him. However, he did not know this. The quick flash of darkness startled him, making him wary of the shadow. It had fled so quickly, he hadn't caught a good look at it.

It had left something behind though. A note...

_Hi,_ the note simply stated. It perplexed Allen to great lengths and he wished for an explanation. He tried to ask his own Othersider, but it refused to say anything at all. It never said anything anymore, just put off malicious intent.

Another note appeared after dinner, a few hours after the first. It stated, _The one on your back doesn't like me, so I can't stay around._ Allen was confused until he took his Othersider into consideration. It would probably show hatred for anything if given a reason. He wondered whose Othersider it was. If his was angry and malicious, who would have a friendly Othersider?

Kanda. The Japanese man was as approachable as a viper and just about as caring. For a polar opposite, this Othersider sounded about right. So, he left a note for it.

**That's unfortunate. Which one are you?**

* * *

His note disappeared that night and he received no reply from the mysterious Othersider. There was no guarantee that Othersider even got his note, for all he knew, his own could of taken the note. After lunch and paperwork with Link, a search was ordered to be done on his room for any evidence of him becoming a Noah. The first thing he noticed was a piece of paper on his desk. Link seemed to notice it to, because he walked over and read it.

"Why is there a piece of paper with the Bookman Jr.'s name on it," Link questioned.

Allen blinked," Oh, I was going to visit him later. It's just a reminder." Link seemed to accept his excuse with a small amount of difficulty, but Allen was not paying attention to him anymore. It was Lavi's Othersider then. He wondered if it was as energetic as the Bookman Jr. and decided to visit the library. When he found Lavi, he wasn't shocked to see the Othersider there too. Lavi didn't seem shocked either, but he was excited and practically interrogating it. However, just like his, it said nothing to his questioning. Maybe they couldn't talk because they weren't solid enough?

"H-hey, Allen. What's going on," Lavi asked, a little nervous. The Lavi-sider waved happily at him before stiffening, Lavi going ridged beside him.

"I just got your Othersider's note, and thought I'd find you both here," Allen smiled at them before looking over his shoulder, seeing the red-eyed shadow standing there, "He's a little scared of mine."

"I can see why! No offense, but you look like something that crawled out of hell," Lavi told the red-eyed Othersider. It didn't seem offended by Lavi's words, seeming to be flattered slightly instead. This was apparent by a small, amused smile on its face. The Lavi-sider wandered over to him, waving hello and head directed at the floor. Allen figured it was shy and smiled at him. He took note that the Lavi-sider's eyes were blue, not green like the original Junior Bookman's were. Did all of the Othersiders have oddly-colored eyes?

He was brought aware of the world around him when a heavy weight pressed against his back he quickly identified as his Othersider, who had reached over his shoulder and was trying to strangle Lavi. He had no idea what the Bookman Jr. had done if anything, nor if his Othersider was over-reacting, but he would not let them kill each other. The Lavi-sider seemed to think the same thing and pulled his solid version away from the Allen-sider before it could kill him.

"Wow," gasped Lavi in wonder, "He's got Yu-chan's temper! What did you call him, an Othersider?"

Allen nodded as he pressed his Othersider back again, "Yeah. They come from a world like ours, yet different. At least, that's what my Othersider told me."

Lavi frowned in thought, before looking over at his own, "Is that true? You really come from another world?"

The Lavi-sider nodded in conformation, making the two soild version sigh in relief. The soild version of Allen then bid the two Lavis good-bye, dragging his shadow with him. The Othersider would kill someone if he didn't keep an eye on it.


End file.
